


Le jeu de l'Oye de Gellert

by Dilly



Series: Grindeldore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Ficlet, Fisher King, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Symbolism, Tricksters, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La fin n'existe pas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le jeu de l'Oye de Gellert

 

« La fin n'existe pas. »

C'était un de ses paradoxes favoris, il en était le grand spécialiste, assis nonchalamment sur le coin d'un bureau ou autre, faisant glisser le cercle d'or de son Ouroboros entre ses doigts maigres…

Dans le fond obscur de la Pensine, Albus pouvait le voir comme si c'était hier, avec ses longs cheveux dorés tombant sur une partie de son visage, son nez toujours au vent, son bagage de mendiant.

« Je suis le Grand Tricheur. »

 

*

 

Vanité ? Aujourd'hui, il n'en finissait pas d'agonir dans ce château du bout du monde, roi blessé et couché, entouré d'une étrange phosphorescence.

Toute route doit finir un jour, et elle menait jusqu'à lui.

« Nous aurions fini par l'abolir, Albus… »

 

*

 

Il y a bien longtemps, ils avaient trempé leurs lèvres dans la coupe. Elle débordait d'un vin fort, mais pur, et riche. Et ce temps-là (oh, les larmes coulaient sur son visage !), ce temps-là était à jamais révolu, et il tendit sa main de vieillard comme pour saisir les choses inatteignables.

Ses yeux se voilaient, son sang l'abandonnait, mais il se rappelait…

Il se souvenait de l'esprit fort, l'esprit qui consume tout… Il se souvenait du Monde, du Fou, de l'Amoureux. Il se rappelait la brillance des yeux bleus sous les cheveux auburn… Il se rappelait la propre brillance passée de ses yeux...

« Je suis le Grand Magicien. Tu ne me crois pas ? »

 

*

 

Sur la tour, Albus ferma les siens, quand la phosphorescence l'atteignit.

Mais au moment où il ne sentit plus rien, quelque chose, à gauche, se refermait sur son poignet.

Il n'eut pas le temps de savoir quelle était cette chose – déjà la mort l'emportait, le tirait sur les spirales du néant. Mais la mort… Etait-ce la mort ? Ce n'était qu'une main blanche et lisse, où transparaissait le vert des veines.

Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans les forêts allemandes, aussi jeune et insensé que l'adolescent blond en tenue de trouvère qui le tenait par la main.

 

 

 


End file.
